spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mad Trainer
The Mad Trainer is the second episode of Season One in Welcome to Fancyland! It was written by PrimitiveSponge129 Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Gary the Snai *Ze French Scientist (debut) *French Narrator Plot Squidward calls a scientist in order to make him a potion that will train him to be a better king, but will it be that easy? Synopsis The episode fades into Squidward's lawn, where like in the last episode, SpongeBob and Patrick are going inside a golden limo. It drives off. "I've had enough of this!" Squidward grumbles. "It's been three months and I'm still a Rookie King! I need to train so I can join tea parties!" Time Card: 20 and a Half Seconds Later... Squidward is on his fancy bed, sleeping. He dreams of himself at a tea and scone party with other royal squids. Squidward suddenly wakes up. "Oh right! I was going to train!" He gets up from his bed. Cut to Squidward's bottom floor. Squidward runs across, but then freezes in place. "Wait... how am I gonna train? Obviously I can't just sit on a bubble chair all day..." Squidward says to himself. Cut to outside Squidward goes outside his house, he sees a giant billboard saying 'WANT ANYTHING? ANYTHING AT ALL? CALL 1-800-SCIENCE FOR A SCIENTIST!" "I got it!" Squidward beams. "I'll call a scientist so he can make a potion that'll train me!" "Squidward, wouldn't that be cheating?" SpongeBob says from behind Squidward. Squidward screams. "What are you doing here? It's only been a minute since you left!" Squidward asks. "The tea party is being held at my lawn!" SpongeBob says pointing at his lawn. Patrick and two other regal fish are sitting at a circular table with a cloth. They have tea cups filled with tea and scones on plates. "Oh, um... You didn't hear anything!" Squidward says. He then runs inside his house. Cut back to Squidward's bottom floor Squidward dials the number on his phone. "Hello?" comes from the phone. "Yes, hello, I want a scientist!" Squidward says. Bubble transition. A hut with multiple signs by it saying "DO NOT ENTER" "NOT A SECRET LAB!" "TURN BACK!" and "THIS IS A SIGN!" are seen. Squidward is seen walking to it. "I don't know why the scientist sent me here. After all, this isn't a secret lab." Squidward says to himself confusedly. He opens the door. Cut to inside the hut, which is indeed a secret lab with lots of mechanical stuff. "Huh, guess I was wrong." Squidward says in astonishment. "Bonjour, my friend." someone says. They have a French accent. "Who's that?" Squidward says. "C'est moi, The scientist you called on the phone." A fish says. The fish is wearing glasses so opaque his eyes aren't visible, he has super messy black hair and a French mustache, is green, and is wearing a lab coat, pants, rubber gloves, and shoes. "Call me ze French Scientist." the fish says. "Ah, okay. I need to ask you a favor." Squidward tells him. "Ask away!" Ze French Scientist says. "I need you to make a potion that can make me smart enough to train to be a better king." Squidward requests. "M'kay. A poshon?" Ze French Scientist says. "Yes, a potion." Squidward says. Ze French Scientist takes out a list, and puts glasses on his face which already has glasses. "Hmm... oui... oui..." Ze French Scientist mutters. "I'm gonna need lots of ingredients for ze potion." Ze French Scientist says. "Drat." Squidward groans. "Luckily, I have about 80% of ze ingredients." Ze French Scientist says. "But you'll need to get the remaining 20%." "What are the ingredients?" Squidward asks. "Mainly drool of a sponge and a starfish." Ze French Scientist says. "Never saw that coming." Squidward says boringly. (Bubble transition to outside SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward's house at night.) Squidward heads out of his house wearing a burglar outfit and tip-toes over to SpongeBob's house. Cut to outside SpongeBob's door, where Squidward creeps over to SpongeBob's house's door. He tries opening it, it's locked. "Darn, it's locked." Squidward mutters, then he looks at SpongeBob's bedroom window. Cut to the upper half of SpongeBob's house. Squidward climbs SpongeBob's house using his suction cups to cling on to the golden pineapple. He takes his arms off the pineapple, clinging on with his feet. He opens the window. Cut to SpongeBob's bedroom. SpongeBob and Gary are sleeping, Squidward quietly creeps inside. He tip-toes over to SpongeBob, takes out a Q-tip, and scoops up SpongeBob's drool, Squidward is grossed out while doing this, and gags when it's over. Some drool slips off though. Cut to close to Gary, who is sleeping until the drool falls on him. He wakes up, and looks at Squidward angrily. Cut back to SpongeBob's bedroom, where Gary leaps at Squidward and begins mauling him. Squidward screams while he and Gary fight while Gary meows and hisses angrily. All while SpongeBob stays asleep. (Bubble transition to inside Patrick's house. Patrick is asleep. An injured Squidward opens the rock, but the rock shuts on his toe, he's about to scream, but slaps his mouth in time. He pulls his foot out of the rock. He then scoops up some of Patrick's drool. "Patrick's drool is like an ocean." Squidward quietly says to himself. Close up of the Q-tip with Patrick's drool, which has a mini buoy on it. Two tiny fish leap out of the drool and back in. Squidward then tries to head out, but when he steps, a car crash sound is heard. When he steps again, a train whistle is heard instead. He steps again slowly, which makes a glass shattering sound. He glances at Patrick, who is still asleep. "Phew." Squidward sighs. He unknowingly blows on the sand, which wakes Patrick up. He begins behaving like a bear and growls at Squidward. He then mauls Squidward, while he screams in terror. (Bubble transition back to the secret lab, where a very injured Squidward hands the Q-tip to Ze French Scientist.) "Tres bien, Mr. Squidward." Ze French Scientist says. He tips over the Q-tip, and SpongeBob's drool goes in a machine, he then rotates it, and Patrick's drool goes in, which causes a few sparks and some smoke, but the machine still functions. "I got ze rest of ze ingredients, myself." Ze French Scientist says, as he puts in a textbook, a picture of Albert Einstein, and a robotic brain. The machine leads to a giant blender, which has all the stuff inside, he turns it on, and all the stuff turns into greenish slop. He pours some of it into a flask. "Cheers." Ze French Scientist says as he hands the potion over to Squidward. He drinks it, and smacks his lips. His head then becomes super big, and deflates back to it's normal size. "I get it now! I know how to train!" Squidward beams. Time Card: The Next Morning... Ze French Scientist say this. "Hey, that's my line!" The French Narrator says. (Cut to Squidward inside his house sitting on a throne waving a staff around saying random things in a somewhat British accent, some of the things he says have nothing to do with royalty and are outright weird.) A ding is heard. Squidward gets up. (Cut to Squidward's mailbox. He walks over to it and opens it.) Squidward gasps and grins as he takes out a golden envelope. A golden limo parks outside Squidward's house, he gets in. (Bubble transition to Town Hall, where Squidward is sitting drinking tea with other regal fish.) "More tea, Sir Tentacles?" a voice says. A pair of arms comes out and holds out a kettle. "Yes, please, kind sir." Squidward says, holding out his cup, the arms pour tea in Squidward's cup, Squidward glances over to where the arms are coming from. He becomes shocked. It's revealed the arms belong to SpongeBob, who is wearing a tuxedo. "SpongeBob? What?!" Squidward says in confusion. Patrick comes in and says "Care for some scones? No? Okay." and eats the scone he has in his hand. SpongeBob laughs and Squidward's shocked face is seen as the episode fades out. Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:2019 Category:Welcome to Fancyland!